Love, and Passion
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: A short one shot, chronicling how a lonely birthday night becomes magical for a teen boy, and a girl who missed him while he had been gone for so long. This is Naruto x Fu one shot.


_**Love, and passion. **_

_**A Naruto x Fu one shot. **_

What is it to love? Is it to have so much passion for someone, to risk death on their behave?

Then what is Passion? Is it to make your words sing song like, so that they may listen to your pleads of love.

Then what is words to love? Is it that they are one in the same, isn't just love a Four Letter Word?

Then if that four lettered word, is just that a word, why does it hold so much POWER.

The fact then comes to the clearing of the mind, is true power, just a incarnation of a four lettered word?

Well, believe what you want to believe. For this story is about Two lovers, that yet not known each others passion. Nor their words, nor said the holiest of all lines involving the said four lettered word.

Let us delve into their story. As a great man once said, "Love is forever."

_**Konoha, 7:20 p.m. Night of the Kyuubi festival. **_

A blonde haired boy, with blue eyes so majestic, one may have been looking into the ocean. Walked down the stretch of road inside the sprawling village of Konoha. His hair waved in the cold nightly gale, and the song of the people flooded his ears.

So ever more, on this day, did he feel much bitter sting. "Can't believe I got stood up again." The blonde said, trying to keep his only nice pair of clothing from getting mucked up. The feeling of doubt hanged ever so more over his head.

Doubt that he would indeed find a lover in this world of hypocrisy, for love had become a four lettered word to him. He once heard it from a woman, who said she was his mother, only to get abandoned a few hours later.

Since then 'love' has came, and went out of his life.

He felt it with so many friends, but the love he craved had changed so much more. Three years gone from the village, three years to become a man. No longer a child, and most certainly no longer ignorant to pointless crushes.

No, Naruto Uzumaki son of the Yandaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Wanted ONE thing now, it was to find a love. Someone to spark his flame, maybe light a fire under his soul. Which became weary of his profession, his profession as a ninja left little room for such a word.

Sure he had found ways to keep from deaths happening, maybe found more ways to keep it from even existing once so ever. Though the blonde knew what it was like to have blood upon ones hands, it can be washed physically yes. Though mental, and even more serious, spiritually. It was tethered to your soul.

Forever, just like Love.

The blonde walked the street, intent on doing something for tonight was his birthday. Sixteen years ago, also marking the day a demon attacked the village. Irony had a spot in hell, and definitely may have been the tenth hidden circle, where the devil lurked.

For irony found Naruto, so much throughout his life. Like tonight, when people should be with lovers, friends, and family. He was all alone. Lee having been accepted finally to a date with Sakura, and Hinata surprisingly went with Shino.

Even when Naruto asked.

The blonde was so down, that he didn't look up. Until he bumped into a mop of green hair. The girl he bumped into stumbled forward, and turned to scold him. "Hey you bas-Naruto?!" She yelled, the blonde's head shot up immediately.

"Oh, hey Fu-chan, long time no see!" The blonde said, putting his hand behind his head. Rubbing sheepishly as he had accidentally bumped into her. The girl he was looking was actually the definition of a young woman.

She stood just a little shorter than himself, beautiful orange eye. The girl lightly blushed as the blonde kept staring at her, she brought her hand to his face, and snapped her fingers. "Earth to Naruto, have you died? C'mon now foxy boy, you can't be dead yet." She joked.

The blonde shook his head, and snapped out of the trance. "Oh, sorry Fu-chan, it's just. Wow...I mean, you look awesome!" The tanned face of Fu turned a darker color, all due to the blush he had given her.

"Oh well thanks Naruto-kun, so what are you doing here all by your lonesome. Any girl come steal you yet!" The blonde chuckled lightly at the jibe, and then smiled.

"Oh yeah, sure, look at me. I'm surrounded by women. Wanna join my harem?" He joked back, the girl laughed out loud at him. Before they met in eyes again.

Both of them lightly blushing, "so don't you have a boyfriend. I mean, c'mon you can't be here by yourself." Naruto inquired, the girl just put her hands up, and smiled. "I'm guilty, I'm here alone." They chuckled again.

Naruto held out his hand, "well then, that's a crime on its own. C'mon, I'll buy us something to eat. We can catch up, after all it's been like...oh I don't know seven years." The green haired beauty took his hand, and followed him.

He never noticed the little chibi of Fu dancing above her head, as if she had died and went to heaven.

_**Ichiraku Ramen, Kyuubi festival, 8:00p.m.**_

They arrived hand in hand at Ichiraku, an old site they frequented when she first came to Konoha, and the last site they had dinner four years ago. The blonde left her village in pursuit of other grand adventures, and he had given her freedom.

She last heard the Akatsuki came, and took down her home village. This is why she was now bouncing around villages, hoping whatever alliances they had would take them in. She was to talk to Konoha, about letting a unit of Shibuke's troops stay in the village.

However, it was the job that wasn't making her happy. It was meeting a long time friend, seeing that he was still alive. The girl entered the small stand with the blonde. He motioned for her to take a seat, and soon they were besieged by the waitress there.

"Naruto, hey there buddy. How ya been?" Ayame Ichiraku, the brown haired 'sister' of Naruto asked. The blonde waived at her, and smiled.

"Not too bad Ayame, look who found roaming around." The brunette looked to his right, and smiled even brighter.

"Oh my gods, Fu, how have you been girl. Don't tell me you are here on a date with Naruto, I always knew you'd make a good couple." Ayame blurted out.

Naruto eyes bugged out, and turned white. Sweat dripping off his brow, as if it was a waterfall. He stuttered while talking, and glared at Ayame. "Ayame-chan, that's not funny!" He growled out, but the girl waived him off.

She moved to the fellow female, and smiled. "What can I get you sweetie." The girl held up two fingers, and smiled.

"Two bowls of Miso ramen please. Besides, if I recall that's Naruto's favorite." The blonde blushed lightly, even more when she gave him a wink.

"Oh alright, Two Miso coming right up, would you like something to drink?" The girl nodded, and made a sign for some sake. Which the waitress obliged. Getting out a bottle.

Naruto blanched, "you drink Fu?" He asked, and the girl looked over at him. Before she grabbed another saucer, and slid it over to him. "not alone I don't, besides it's a beautiful night. So let's live a little." The blonde nervously nodded.

A few things Naruto has ever regretted was telling someone his birthday, because one they forgot. Two, they probably would never a give a damn. Though in this case, a girl he had not seen in four years remembered his favorite ramen.

"So, do you drink Naruto-kun?" Fu asked as she purred into her saucer, the blonde shook his head.

"No, never have...but since it's my birthday. I guess I could indulge." The girl looked at him, and smiled. Sliding a saucer she had filled herself over to him.

"Well, consider this your birthday present part one." She flirted, the boy looked up at her, and grabbed the saucer. She poured her own.

They grabbed the saucers, and held them together. "To a good life." She said, and Naruto smiled. Shaking his head, before saying something that made Ayame turn her head. "To good friends." They drank the sake together, and felt the buzzing effect already settling in.

"Wow, this stuff is strong." Naruto muttered, and soon a new scent caught his nose. He looked as a cake came around the corner, and Ayame smiled as she brought it out. The blonde had a lone tear fall out of his eye.

"No way...Ayame-chan, you remembered?" Naruto asked, and the sister of his life nodded. Setting down the cake between him and Fu.

"Course silly, and in fact. I remembered the first thing I do when you ask a stupid question like that." Naruto eyed her for a moment, before feeling a smack on his head. This made Fu chuckled at their interaction.

She looked as the blonde brought a hand over his mouth, and sniffled slightly. "You know...this is the first birthday cake I gotten in a few years." Naruto said, through some sniffles. The sister patted his shoulder, and cut a slice for him and Fu.

"You just enjoy Naruto, you deserve at least this. Even if others don't think so." Naruto nodded, and looked towards Fu.

"Sorry...I know it's not like me to cry much." The girl shook her head, and patted him on his shoulder as well.

"Oh can it foxy, you have every right to cry. That's a beautiful cake miss Ayame." The waitress nodded, and proceeded to get their bowls of ramen. Naruto looked at the piece of cake, it was strawberry his favorite.

He looked to see Fu taking a bite, and smiled. "Good?' She nodded, and proceeded to eat it. Naruto too started to eat it, and smiled at the sweetness. However, his eyes occasionally trailed to Fu, she was beautiful to him.

Even more beautiful than Sakura, or Hinata ever was to him. Now that he thought about it.

_**Konoha Forest, east sector, near the river of Akio ka. A hour later**_

The two teens had enjoyed their dinner, Ayame having saved the cake for later for them. Naruto, and her had decided to leave when the crowds started to go angst like in remembering the fourth. The two teens were alone in these woods, and Naruto was slightly stumbling about.

"So you actually hit him in the head!" Naruto gasped, Fu laughed loudly, snorting a little bit as she did. Which was becoming a very lovable quirk of his. She stumbled into him, and soon their feet met water.

She looked down, and smiled deviously. "Hey Naruto, want to go for a little bit of swim?" She asked, and he looked at her. Giving her just a second, before he peeled off his shirt. "Hell yeah!" The lightly drunk teen shouted, and started towards the water.

Fu's world stopped though, she looked at his body. He didn't have a six pack, or even a two pack. Though his stomach was well toned, and he had a leaned muscle body. Which secretly made her the most perverse girl at the moment.

She was eyeing him like a peace of meat, but was snapped out of it by a splash. The blonde swam around for a moment in the river, and she then jumped in. Of course, she had took off her shirt, but still kept her womanly features hidden.

The boy swam under the water, and appeared in front of her. "Man this water is so awesome..." He drawled out, and leaned back. Only to have a tan hand push him under, he came back up. "What was that?!" He shouted, only to have a splash of water in his face.

"What you never played in the water before, that's too bad Naruto-kun!" Fu said loudly, and leaned back. Unknowingly letting Naruto see her beautiful body, and this made him blush like a madman. _"Bad thoughts...shut up...Jiraiya side." _

The boy looked at her, before smiling. He splashed her back, and soon a war of splashing began. They each splashed at each other, trying to see who would give up first. They kept going for a few minutes, and slowly Fu started to gain the upper hand.

Almost drowning Naruto, literally. After all she had decided to play dirty, and form a water clone. Which was currently holding him by his feet underwater. She snapped her fingers, and watched as the blonde came back to the surface.

"You cheater!" He roared while laughing, and smiled. He started to feel cold slightly, apparently the girl was feeling cold too, because now she was behind him. Wrapping herself around him, pushing her body against his.

Naruto blushed a deep crimson, Hinata would be proud if Naruto was her student in the matter. Maybe, even surpassing her at the moment. "It's cold Naruto...can I huddle against you?" She almost purred. Naruto didn't want to say no, oh gods no he didn't want to utter that word.

So they stayed like this for few minutes. "So...Fu-chan...um do you like the water?" Naruto asked, and the girl nearly snorted with her laughter again.

"The rivers in Taki were always my special place, where I could get away you know. I mean, besides you, Shibuke was mostly my only friend...and...I missed you." Naruto smiled, and brought hand up to hers.

"Well, we're here now, so lets live life eh?" She lightly hit him across the head, playfully. The girl snickered at the saying.

"Hey that's my line, you copier, besides...I think we need to be heading back." Naruto almsot frowned. Back to a yelling Sakura, and a uncaring Kakashi. Yeah, that sounded like so much fun.

They looked up, and the blonde smiled as fireflies adorned the skies around them. Fu was almost awestruck, and Naruto smiled. "What luck...we're in the river I used to come to as a kid...guess this mean we're inside the Akio-ka kawa(Lovers river)." Fu lightly blushed at the name.

"Why is it called that?" Naruto lightly blushed, and inside his mind he was chastising himself.

"Well according to folklore, to people came here to celebrate the summer festival. They saw these fireflies, and were so awe struck by them. They stayed for that night, and even it was a cold night. They made their vows there, that nothing would separate them...under the gods holy light. They slept there, comforting each other, and vowing to never let go...not until death." Naruto spoke, and then he felt something hit his back.

"Oh Naruto...that so beautiful...did you make that up?" He rubbed his head sheepishly, before shaking it.

"Nope, it's all true...we should be getting back." Fu pinched his neck, causing him to wince slightly.

"I'd actually like to stay here a little bit longer...please." Fu slightly pleaded, Naruto smiled. Allowing her to wrap hers arms around him. Soon, he swam to the shore, where they huddled up together, and smiled at the fireflies.

"You know Naruto-kun...I missed you a lot ever since Taki, and it's not been the same since you left." Naruto blushed, and smiled at the same time. "You actually made me happy, something very few people ever did for me..."

Naruto turned to her, wanting to say something. Only to feel himself pulled towards a pair of soft lips, which stunned. "Mmmpphh!" Fu held him there, kissing him with everything she had. She wanted to get out how much she cared for him, and missed him over the years.

Naruto at first resisted, trying to lightly push her off, however, soon he gave in. Even started kissing back. He moved his hand to encompass her, and soon she along with him began a war of tongues. Literally.

They broke the kiss needing air, "wow...that...was..."

"Amazing." Fu finished for him, and she found herself laying her head into his chest. The girl blushed a deep crimson tan like color. Naruto just sat there, dazed. His mind trying to calculate what had just happened.

"That was...my first kiss." He muttered, always wanting to be Sakura. However, this feeling. It was like electricity, no fire! This feeling was on his lips, and he looked down at the girl. He brought hand to her chin.

"Hey..." He started, "you know what. I missed you a lot to. How about we just stay under the starry sky tonight. Just us." The girl could only respond one way, and that was to push him down to the ground, and kiss him again.

If travelers came that way, they may have heard loud screams throughout that night as well. But, those screams, accompanied by the glowing light of fireflies was the duo of lovers. Pledging themselves to each other.

For Love...

For Passion.

Until they die.

Together Forever.

Under the gods light.


End file.
